Loss of One's Wing
by Desynchronization
Summary: Naruto is attacked, beaten, and left in the hands of two hate filled ANBU. The only thing he can do is lay there while they do the one thing that can keep him from becoming a ninja. But while he's passed out, he meets a certain one-winged hawk.  NOT YAOI
1. The End

_**Loss of One's Wing**_

_**A Naruto X Assassin's Creed Crossover**_

_I own nothing but the idea of this. No more, no less._

It had been another night in the hidden village Konoha.

The moon was high, the air crisp, and it would have been perfect had a mob chasing a small five year old down the middle of the empty streets not been there.

Said five year was Uzumaki Naruto, and was running for his life. Sunny blonde hair, that was nearly brown from dried blood and mud, stuck to his face. Large blue eyes, wide with fear, darted for a place to hide and escape from the impending doom. His dirty and too big shirt and pants slowing him and letting him nearly fall into the talons of the monsters behind him.

Noticing a darkened alley, he quickly ran to it. Ducking into the shadows, he waited for the mob to pass before letting out a sigh of relief. It did not last very long however, because as soon as he turned around he ran into an armored chest. A very familiar armor too.

Looking up, he saw the expressionless face mask of an ANBU member. He was about to smile, happy to see one of his normal watchers, before he cause sight of the carved face.

A rabbit.

The man who did little to nothing when a mob attacked, the one who tried to distract his teammates long enough so blood could be drawn. Naruto quickly stepped back, shaking, until he hit another body. Leaning his head backwards, he looked up, and soon began to sweat.

Dog.

Dog, or Inu as many called him, was the captain of another squad that was assigned to watch Naruto. The man seemed to be more interested in reading porn than protecting the life of an innocent though. So much, that Naruto had to take time to find places to hide and routes to get to them. Simply because it seemed that Dog wanted him to be caught by the mob every time. So it didn't surprise Naruto that the mob he had hoped to outrun was standing behind Dog. All seemed to be armed to the teeth with weapons either common and simple, or expensive and sharp.

Naruto swallowed thickly, knowing that he wouldn't be getting out of this without blood and tears. So he tried to inch away from Dog without him noticing, but proved fruitless when he felt a crushing hand on his shoulder. Flinching from the unwanted, and painful, pressure, Naruto froze. Before he had a chance to blink, he was spun around and thrown into the crowd.

And the cheers were deafening.

It wasn't until the moon had rose high into the night sky that the beating had stopped. When the pain has subsided, at least enough for Naruto to at least crack his eyes open and look upwards. To the sky, and even through blood and dirt, he could still feel the everlasting want to touch the sky. Just as he had after every beating, every sharp and painful word, as it was the only place left that he had to search. To search, just for the acceptance and love he could only dream of.

But it was untouchable, unreachable, and forever gone.

A sharp pain in his side jarred him from his thoughts, causing him to gasp and choke on blood. Weakly turning his head to the side, he looked to the man who had kicked him. Seeing the familiar dog mask, he wasn't surprised by the rough treatment. What did surprise him was what Dog said next.

"You know Rabbit." Said masked man turned his head to Dog, "In a few years he'll be entering the academy-"

'The academy,' Naruto thought. 'The only place where I'll be able to learn how defend myself.' The thoughts of fighting back, standing up, and protecting himself caused him to miss Dogs words. So deep was he into his own childish dreams of protecting princesses with jutsus and traveling to far off lands, did he not see the blade coming down on him. Until it pierced through his left arm and caused him to scream in pain.

It was sharp, and it ran though his veins at the speed of a snake's venom. It made him scream his throat raw when the blade, dull and jagged, began to saw into his arm. He tried to thrash, to hit, to escape the hold that he was in, but Rabbit held him down. All Naruto could do was let tears and silent screams escape him as the blade cut and tore.

Blood pooled under the limb, from brutally cut muscles and veins, to ripped and peeled flesh. Most would vomit at the sight, but the two ANBU just continued to do what they were. The two merely ignoring the pained whimpers, the gasp for air, and the burning tears from clouding eyes. Even as darkness began to shadow his vision, he could feel the grip and tear of the blade. All up until it became too much and he let himself fall into the abyss.

When he opened his eyes however, he did not expect to be floating in a dark plain. Nor did he believe when it began to shift and change, warp and shimmer, until it transformed into a view of an ancient city.

The high walls, the sandstone buildings, the wooden crates, and the hurrying people. It looked just like Konoha, but the air was heavier and the sun was brighter. He blinked, looking around to see where he was, but soon felt like he was being watched. Turning around he saw a man, so different from who he usually saw, that looked at him with dark eyes.

Dressed in a white rode like garment with a red sash; hidden under a flowing black coat with white designs. Dark skin, darker than the pale skin of the people from Konoha, raven hair, and dark eyes made up for the man's face. The strong jaw was lax, but the man's lips held an almost sad frown.

But what caught Naruto's attention the most was the man's lack of his left arm. The only indication it had ever been there was the pinned up sleeve of his coat. He couldn't help but stare, notice the handicap the man had to deal with. That is, until the man coughed in his right hand. Naruto couldn't help but be startled, before blushing from being caught.

Naruto smiled nervously, before scratching the back of his head. He laughed, fake and completely unbelievable, before apologizing to the man, "Sorry mister."

The man's frown seemed to deeped, causing Naruto to become nervous, before he began to speak. "It's of no trouble." He looked at Naruto, straight into his eyes, "It is something I had learned to live with."

Naruto blinked, "Had?"

The man nodded, "Yes, had."

"But," Naruto blinked, confused. "How can you have had something?"

"I died."

Naruto's eyes widened, before laughing loudly. "That's funny mister! You can't be dead."

"Novice." The man began, "I am dead."

"But how?" Naruto began to scratch his head, his eyes turning into slits, "You're talking to me, aren't you."

The man could only sigh, before looking upwards. His gaze soon returned to Naruto, "You will learn it due time." Before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Naruto called out, "You can't just leave me here!"

The man looked back, "Novice. You should know how to get out."

Naruto's face grew red, anger shining in his bright eyes. "My name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Not 'Novice,' Believe it!"

"Well then, _Naruto_, you should be able to find your own way out."

"That doesn't help me at all!" Naruto soon began shaking, his fist curled together.

"All you have to do is wake up."

Naruto's anger stopped short. "Huh?"

"Wake up Novice."

"But-"

"Wake up!"

"Who are you?"

"_Naruto?"_

The man gave him a twitch of the lips, a slight smile, "It's Malik."

"_Naruto!_"

"Malik Al-Sayf."

"_Naruto! Please, wake up._"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, before squeezing themselves shut from the light that assaulted them. He heard a shuffle of robes, and a creak of the uncomfortable, yet familiar, bed he lay on. Opening his eyes, he came face-to-face with the aged face of the Hokage.

"Naruto, I was so worried!" The elderly man wrapped his arm around the dazed and confused boy, before pulling away and giving him a warm smile.

"Jiji? Where am I? Where's Malik?" Naruto looked around, under the blankets, under his pillow, out the window, and even tried to see out the door. All turning up empty.

"Naruto, you're in the hospital. And who's Malik?" The aged leader of the village looked at him with a worried expression.

"Malik's this man I met in this really pretty city! There were high walls like the ones that surround the village, and there were people, and sunshine, and the air was all dry like the desert…" He trailed off when he saw the look the Hokage was giving him. The look where he thought he was going crazy and needed to see the other man with blonde hair. Naruto frowned, "Never mind. I guess it was a dream…"

The Hokage nodded, suspicion still in his eyes however. But soon worry took over when Naruto asked the only question he wished he hadn't…

"Why am I in the hospital?"

The Hokage could only sigh, deep and one that betrayed his age, "You were found by a member of ANBU, in a pool of blood. Your arm…"

Naruto looked down, now feeling the lessened weight of his left side now that the drowsiness was cast away. Looking down, he could only see the bandages that were wrapped around what was once his arm.

And all he could do, was yell.

_Des: There's the first chapter of my first story… woopty doo. Anyways, I may or may not continue this. As it was pretty much a "spur of the moment" kind of thing. (Mainly because I could only find Naruto being Altair's descendent but none for Malik. SO I decided to change that and make my own. Anyways, If people want me to continue, I will. If they don't and think it sucks, well… I'll let someone else take it under their wing. After all… writing usually is a trial and error process until you find what works for you… It just seems I may not have found mine. Whatever. Anyways, love it, hate it, or fake either one… I really don't care. I'll just be surprised if people actually look at this…_

_If people don't like it, tell me why._

_If you liked it, tell me why._

_If you thought it could be better, tell me why._

_Just give me something to work with… Because I'll need all the help I can get. *Head-desk*_

_Anyways, see you later. _


	2. A Change

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as years worth of suppressed sadness and pain surfaced all at once. In one night the village populance had managed to take everything he dreamed of from him. His hope for a ninja career was shattered, his dream of being Hokage was destroyed, and his innocence was stripped away. He tried to cover his face with his remaining hand, trying to just stop the tears from running down his face. Nothing could be undone, not even the beast in his stomach could fix what the villages had done.

The Hokage just looked on sadly, eyes filled with sadness and hunched over with the world's weight upon him. He gazed out at the village, away from the broken boy that was his late successor's son. His own tears made paths across the wrinkles of his face, landing on the fists he held in his lap. Five years worth of watching the boy, seeing the hatred and being unable to do anything finally hit him. Like a kunai to the gut, where it was twisted and pushed deeper. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could have done. The councils were against the boy even living, breathing, taking his first look at the world around him. He had managed to stop them, but not fully. The evidence of his failure sat crying beside him. He swallowed, before looking over at the boy. He had to do something, he had to right the wrongs he'd committed against the boy. No matter the cost, the guilt would destroy him if he didn't.

A fire sparked in the old Hokage's eyes, one that had seemed to have been but an ember just mere moments ago. He straightened his back, wiped the tears that sat on his face and gained some of the youth that he had lost back. "Naruto," Sarutobi looked at the boy. "I think it's time I did something about whats been happening." Before Naruto could say anything, the old Hokage was walking out the door. He looked back, "Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. There are some things I need to get for you."

Even if the boy couldn't be a shinobi anymore, he'd make the boy something great. He'd make the boy something that was lost to the ages long ago. The Hokage first had to go visit his clan home, within it held something that would fit Naruto perfectly. With a little training of course.

_**Sarutobi Clan Home**_

While the clan home was large, it held very few people. Most had been lost to the ages or during the great wars. More resently were the ones lost to the Kyuubi five years ago. Sarutobi had lost his wife from age many years ago, and now only had his son and grandson left. He shook his head before walking through the great doors of the Library, going to a forgotten section of the large room. Many years ago, when Sarutobi was but a teenage, he'd stumbled upon a group of traveling monks. He had spoken to them, made friends with them. Later learning they were the last of their people, going on their final quest before the disappeared into the ages. They had given Sarutobi their most precious works for safe keeping, almost having the feeling he would need them later on in life. Even now they sat in a vault deep within the library, out of reach from anyone but himself.

He pulled out storage scroll from the top of the shelf, smiling fondly at it before turning around. Naruto may not know of what he was to become now, but Sarutobi did. He'd make Naruto into something that nobody would see coming. It would take years, several just dedicated to learning the basics, but he would do it. Besides, someone needed to watch over missions and shinobi statuses. The councils insisted that chunin watch the missions, to let them 'relax.' He had replaced many teachers in the Academy with retired ninja, taking the weak willed and smothering civilians out of the equation. The civilian council was not happy, thinking that by doing so was making the children grow up to fast.

Sarutobi snorted as he placed the scroll on a desk and wiped some blood on the seal. They were to be ninja, not house maids or blacksmiths. The children had signed up to be hardened killers who would slit a persons throat because they were paid to. But he would see it, the civilians were changing things back and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't have the power he had held before, it had slipped from his grasp. Yet, if he made Naruto what he hoped he could, then he wouldn't need to worry about the civilians interfering with the shinobi missions. Unless they wanted to go through Naruto. He nearly cackled with glee at the mere idea of it all, he'd finally be able to finish all that blasted paperwork too. No need to look over mission scrolls as well, Naruto would handle them all. Now what was it that the monks had called their record keepers?

Oh yes, a Dai.

_**Fifteen years Later**_*

"Team five failed."

"Same with team six."

"Team seven... passed."

It was so silent a needle could be heard dropping a mile away as everyone stared at the silver-haired man.

Sarutobi took a deep breath from the pipe he'd been smoking before letting it out, staring at the fidgeting man in from to him."Kakashi, would you remind repeating that? My age must me effecting my hearing."

The man had a mask over the lower portion of his face, with his headband over his left eye. Gravity defying silver hair stuck up in all directions, even as said man was scratching at the back of it rather nervously. "Team seven passed, if only just by pure luck." The narrowing of the Hokage's eyes gave the sharp impression that he wanted him to explain. He could only sigh, "The failed the first part of the test by being unable to gain the bells. Sasuke ran at me in hopes of gaining the bells just by himself, while Sakura followed after him. Sai, as both of us suspected was well trained, but lacked the creative thinking that was needed to pull off actually helping. Sasuke was disabled rather quickly with a hit to the head, Sakura with a genjutsu, and Sai with a small ninjutsu. Over all, they would have failed. Had Sasuke not given Sakura some of his food however, he did explain that it was only because he'd get in the way if he didn't A rather depressing explaination, but I had to pass them anyways. As they did manage to complete the second part of the test."

Sarutobi sighed again, "Alright, I only hope your judgment is well placed Kakashi. I truly do hope." He shook his head before looking at the last two in the room.

A beautiful raven haired woman with red eyes was next to Kakashi, wearing a rather strange dress and high heels. "Team eight passed with flying colors." Her voice strict and professional, even as she did glare at Kakashi as he read a bright orange book.

"Along with team team, although it was a shaky start." A man with a goatee and short black hair said, a cigarette hanging between his lips. He gave the Hokage a grin, along with a thumbs up. "I'll get them working as a team in no time."

The old hokage nodded his head at all of them, "To those who did not pass their teams, you may leave. To the rest of you, I will speak about what you will all be doing with your teams." He waited until all the other jonin had left the room, "As you know, all missions usually go through the mission room. However, that was changed a few weeks ago. I had someone else take over the job, someone much better suited for it mind you. The new missions office is in the West sector, next to library. Make sure your genin watch their tongues, the man watching over everything does not that the patience to deal with them. Mainly the Uchiha. If you need help finding the place, you can ask an ANBU or Anko. She's been hanging around the place lately, "The Hokage gave a slight chuckle, making the three jonin look at him oddly. "Another word of advise, enter through the roof. There is an inner garden that has an opening at the top shinobi use. Civilians and off-duty shinobi use the door, it's easier to know what you're there for then. Some others will be in the garden most likely, be it ANBU or not. You and your students may rest their as well, but do not overstay your welcome. Is this all understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now-"

_**West Sector**_

"- get out of my building!" A rather tall, blonde haired man yelled. He was dressed in black pants and sleeveless shirt, with a blue coat over top. The coat held small designs around the sleeves and trim, even though one of the sleeves was empty. The outburst had caused some civilians to look over at what all the yelling was about. A skittish chunin raced out the door, dodging the kunai that was aimed at his head.

It was just another day in Konoha, too bad the genin were in for a nasty surprise when they went for their fist mission.

_Des: Alright, first: Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. _

_Second: I am extremely sorry for not updating any faster. My computer is being a bitch and everything is just being a complete mess. _

_Third: I hope to update sooner this time around, but I make no promises._

_Fourth: If you found anything wrong with this chapter, something in it, or anything else for that matter. Please tell me either in a PM or a review, your input is greatly appreciated. _

_* = I changed how old Naruto is compaired to the rest of the Rookies. Simply because Naruto doesn't fail here, he was never a ninja in the first place. So he didn't fail enough to be placed in with the Rookies. Also, I changed the age genin begin at. Instead of 12-13 it's 16-17, mainly because it's a time of peace. Not one for child soldiers running around killing people and then going Orochimaru._

_If you have any problems, concerns, or ideas. Please, share them! I'd like to see how you as the reader would like to see this fic go._


End file.
